jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Purple Rain
|user = Aika Hashimoto |namesake = Purple Rain (Prince song) |mangadebut = Chapter 2 |animedebut = Episode 1 |seiyuu = |destpower = C |speed = B |range = A |durability = A |precision = B |potential = A → C }} |Pāparu Rein}} is the Stand of Aika Hashimoto featured in Call of the Moon. Appearance/Personality Purple Rain appaears as a humanoid Stand, with her key feature being that she has no mouth to speak of. It's color scheme matches that of its name, as it is purple all over excluding its long white hair. It's made up of two shades of purple, violet and lavender, with what's supposedly its "skin" being lavender, and it's "clothing" being violet. It wears a purple dress that looks to be made of amethyst given the gem-esque texture, with the lining of the entire dress being a lighter shade of purple, which matches its "skin". On top of its head, it wears a tall purple hat which is reminicant to that of a mitre. The hat has a red diamond shaped gem in the middle, and along the rim at the top, it is outlined by a lighter shade of purple, similar to the rest of it. Along the headdress are diamond shaped protrusions, as if one had placed purple gems on it. It has slanted eyes, which constantly glow white. On its arms it has what are seemingly "gauntlets", which are dark purple and cover her entire forearm, all of the way down to her hand. The shoes she wears are akin to that of dark purple, heeled boots with more diamond like protrusions all over them. She constantly carries around a staff, which is violet like her "clothing". The staff itself looks like a Khakkhara, however at the top instead of being rounded, it becomes a spear, with the top being a red gem similar to that of a ruby. While Purple rain initially seems to not have a personality of its own, it has shown to be self aware and it cares about the well being of Aika, deflecting a bullet for her when she was unaware herself. Whether this is due to an interest in her own self-preservation, or actual care for Aika is truly unknown, however it is also very loyal to Aika, serving her with no hesitation or question. It also has been shown "laughing", much like Moonlight Drive, it expresses itself with its eyes, and has shown anger, happiness, or content through them. Though it has no mouth, it seems capable of making sound, as when it chuckles you can hear a soft ladylike voice, though despite this, it's Stand Cry of "ARA ARA ARA" is initiated by Aika instead. Abilities Purple Rain is the first "Long-Range" Stand shown in "Call of the Moon", however it was later revealed that Purple Rain can also be a Close-Range Stand if it needs to, despite its relatively weak physical strength. Purple Rain is very aware of its surroundings to go along with its distance-based abilities, allowing it to react quickly to movement around it and proceed accordingly. *'Seasonal Abilities': Purple Rain has the ability to induce seasonal changes around it, as well as proud dice and manipulate aspects of seasons themselves, even showing capable of being able to turn into these aspects to scout or get away from someone, trading off destructive power with the ability to barrage a foe with a powerful array of elements, such as the ice of the winter, the rain of the wet season, the heat of the summer, and so forth. **'Staff': Purple Rain constantly carries around a staff with her which it can fully manipulate, as it does not need to be in contact with it, almost as if it is truly an extension of her body. With this she can impale foes, as well as induct seasonal aspects with it, as shown when Shiki Yoshitake disarmed Purple Rain, she was still capable of inflicting damage on Moonlight Drive despite not being in direct contact with the staff. The staff itself looks like a Khakkhara, however at the top instead of being rounded, it becomes a spear, with the top being a red gem similar to that of a ruby. *'Physical Abilities': Purple Rain is very versatile. While it has relatively low Destructive Power, it makes up with this in its areas of Range, and Durability. In exchange for its inability to fight very well at a close range, it can move quite fast, though not as fast as Moonlight Drive or some other stands, it's speed is extremely formidable coupled with its ability to move far away from Aika, allowing it to barrage Close-Range Stands with a plethora of seasonal elements. Even if caught in a close range battle, it is an extremely durable stand, boating a Durability stat of "A", making it extremely hard to hurt. Gallery Trivia References Site Navigation * Category:Stands Category:Long-range Stands